Saiyan of Azeroth
by Saiyan of fortune
Summary: The final battle with Demigra is over. But before the young time warrior can return, a rift engulfs him and sends him to the world of Azeroth. What new challenges await him as he journeys the land and faces forces more dangerous than the Demon God? (First fanfic, so please have an open mind.)


The Saiyan of Azeroth

 **Hello all, welcome to my first fanfic! For those wondering, this crossover is based on the OC that I created in the Dragon Ball game called Xenoverse. I'll get the copyright worries out of the way: I do NOT own Dragon Ball or World of Warcraft, they are owned by their respective author/company. The only thing I own is my own personal OC which I will be using in this story. One thing I do wanna get clear, I'm setting this during the time that most WoW players refer to as Vanilla and what others will know as the original World of Warcraft before any of the expansions.**

 **Now I will be going through the events of the expansions and for the most part it will follow the canon of Blizzard lore. There will be slight differences here and there, but for the most part events will transpire as they did in the game. On another note, I'm not sure if I'll be doing a pairing for this. Like I said this is my first fanfic EVER, I have no experience in writing relationships. If anybody wants to lend some advice I will gladly welcome it, and if enough people ask for it, I might consider trying to add a pairing.**

 **Also I welcome any constructive criticism, so long as it has a legitimate reason and makes sense, just saying that something in my story doesn't work and giving a have-assed reason is NOT constructive nor helpful, also any and all flames I see WILL be deleted. If all you're going to do is rag on my story and how I write and say a bunch of vicious and toxic things I will delete the post. If you don't like my story, simply say so and stop reading, I understand that everyone has their own likes and dislikes for fanfiction and I am not, nor will I ever force someone to read my stories if they don't like it. Well with all that out of the way, please enjoy The Saiyan of Azeroth.**

"Speaking"  
 _"Thoughts"_  
 **"Techniques/Spells"**

 **Prologue**

 **Crack of Time  
**

In a realm outside of time and space, two figures faced each other. The first was a young man, a saiyan to be exact, his outfit showing the signs of battle with rips and tears, his normally red hair was a golden yellow and his eyes, normally blue, were instead a shade of turquoise, showing he was currently transformed as a super saiyan, this young saiyan's name was Marrock.

The other, a horrific lizard-like monster, towering over the warrior, its skin a mix of light blue and white, bulky muscles with two spikes sticking out of the shoulders and elbows, long pointed ears with earrings, evil red eyes with a black sclera a wild mane of red hair a shade brighter than his own with horns extending upwards, finished off by a long tail. This being's name was Demigra, the Demon God.

( **A.N This is Demigra's final form. If you haven't played Xenoverse, please go look it up on either Google or Youtube. Also my OC's outfit is called 4-Star Dragon Ball Costume in a mix of dark red and black with Tapion's Sword, again look it up.** )

The young saiyan was all that stood between this monster and the end of everything. It had all led to this, all the battles through time, fighting against the likes of Frieza, Cell, Majin Buu, Beerus the God of Destruction, and even the duo of Mira and Towa from the Demon Realm. It had all led to this final battle against Demigra, a being who sought to undo all of history and rewrite it in his image.

He didn't know how long they'd been fighting, to be honest he'd lost track. He grit his teeth in frustration, wondering how much of what had been happening to time had been Demigra's doing. Were Mira and Towa even the original culprits, or were they simply scavengers, picking the pieces of Demigra's influence to suit their own needs?

Marrock shook his head, now was not the time for those thoughts, now was the time to fight, something his saiyan blood was practically screaming at him to jump back into. He readied himself for another bout, as did his opponent. The two glared at each other from across the distance, the crystals that hovered around them being the only witnesses to their fight. At an unseen signal the two charged each other, their ki leaving trails of red and blue behind them respectively.

With a shout the saiyan lashed out with a kick to Demigra's side, which the demon merely blocked with one arm before countering with a slash from the other. The warrior teleported behind his opponent and struck with an axe kick to the head, launching Demigra away.

Demigra immediately spun in the empty space and created three portals in front of him, sending a barrage of dark ki blasts at the saiyan in an attempt to end him. With a grunt the warrior held a hand in front of him charging up an attack. Before the barrage reached him he vanished in a burst of speed, reappearing to the right of Demigra and launching his blast at the monster.

Distracted by his own attack, Demigra was unprepared for the counter, the ki blast slamming into his face, causing him to cry out in pain. As he recoiled Demigra could help but wonder how this little annoyance could be giving him such a hard time, he was the Demon God, a being of unparalleled power! He shouldn't be losing ground to some damn monkey.

(A.N At least in his world.)

 _'How? How is he doing this?'_ Demigra thought in anger, _'There shouldn't be a single warrior who can match my strength! So how, how is this miserable monkey DEFEATING ME?!'_. With a howl of rage Demigra prepared another ki blast, this one much larger than his last few attempts. Marrock grimaced as he saw the attack form, he couldn't let Demigra launch that attack. With that thought he grabbed the hilt of his sword and charged in what seemed a blind charge.

Demigra chuckled at what he believed was the arrogance of the saiyan, thinking he would land a blow before Demigra was finished "Yes, come you fool. Charge straight to oblivion!". But at the last moment, just before Demigra could fire the technique, the saiyan vanished in a burst of speed.

Confused, Demigra started to look around him in case of a surprise attack, but to no avail as a searing pain made itself present on his back, starting from his left should blade and ending near the waist. Demigra lost focus, causing the attack to dissipate, roaring in pain and clutching at his wound, he teleported away from the warrior to prevent anymore wounds.

Gasping, Demigra grasped the wound and pulled his hand back, and snarled viciously at the sight of blood, his blood. The Demon God was livid, he was bleeding, at the hands of a saiyan. The thought made his rage grow as he glared at his opponent. "How dare you? How dare you draw blood from me you wretch!" he screamed "I will make you regret that mistake for eternity!" Demigra roared again, this time in anger and launched himself at the warrior, his left fist encased in ki to finally wipe the saiyan out of existence.

Marrock, realizing Demigra's intent, did the only thing he could do, sheathing his sword he cupped his hands in a familiar stance and began charging his ki, intent on pouring as much energy into as he could.

 **"Kaaa...Meee..."** , he began, as an orb of blue ki coalesced between his palms, his focus solely on the demon charging him **"Haaa...Meeee...",** the orb grew bigger as more ki was added. "Go ahead saiyan, just try it! Once I'm through with you, I will finish with your friends!", Demigra shouted as he drew closer, his fist rearing back for the blow. The orb of energy shone brightly and with a final cry, **"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** , the warrior thrust his hands forward shooting a beam of blue energy out at his opponent, who thrust his fist at the same time, meeting blue beam and engaging in a struggle to break through and finish the saiyan.

Marrock struggled to maintain his attack and punch through Demigra's own, but he could feel his fatigue, a price of the numerous battles he had fought since the moment Demigra set foot in the Time Nest. His strength was beginning to waver slightly, but the warrior pushed on, pouring more energy into his attack to keep it going, but doubts began to creep into his mind. What if he failed? What if Demigra broke through and managed to land his attack? The saiyan knew that if that happened, he was finished, and Demigra would be free to unleash his destructive intent and wipe out all history up until now.

Either that, or he would be confronted by Beerus. The warrior shivered at the thought of those two going all out, especially if it happened in the Time Nest itself. Steeling his resolve the warrior pushed more into his attack, hoping to break Demigra's attack.

The struggle continued for several minutes, each side trying to break through the others attack and finish the battle. While Demigra began to feel fatigue, due in part to his injuries, the saiyan was feeling it more. His control had nearly slipped a couple times and he could feel Demigra beginning to push forward a bit more.

His ki was beginning to falter and he feared that Demigra would indeed win. Suddenly, he felt a surge of ki flow through him, and a familiar voice called out to him from above "Don't give up! I know you're stronger, I can feel it." He looked up and saw Son Goku, his hand outstretched, lending him some of his own energy.

Another voice rang out to his right "You're hopeless, utterly hopeless.", he looked and saw Vegeta this time, hand outstretched like Goku. Again another voice, this one above Vegeta saying "It's only a little more, just a little more." a glance revealed it was Gohan, as yet another voice spoke up, no need to look to know it was Piccolo as he said "You can't lose! Don't be a fool!" One final voice chimed in, this time Krillin saying "Just making it this far is amazing in its own."

It was amazing, all five of them were charging him with a bit of their ki, giving him what he needed to finish the battle, all five charged up, their energy converged on him, absorbing into his body and giving him the strength he needed to end this. Gathering up his energy one final time, the young saiyan surged it outwards into his beam with one final shout of defiance. The added energy from the five warriors caused the beam to explode and rush down towards his opponent.

Demigra was in shock, he had the saiyan on the ropes and was about to win, then those five warriors came and gave him their energy. With a furious glare he attempted to once again surge his ki into his attack to break through, but it was in vain. The energy boost empowered the wave and caused it to overpower Demigra's attack, causing him to lose focus and be consumed by it. It was over, his body was disintegrating even as he realized he had lost.

"I-Impossible. I am a god..." Demigra muttered to himself as the attack vaporized every cell in his body "I've become a god...!", he muttered one last time as his body disappeared, consumed by the attack of the young saiyan. The blast dissipated, and as the last traces of the attack faded, Marrock looked around the space, searching for any sign that Demigra might've survived, and spreading his senses as far as he could to make sure the Demon God wasn't lying in wait for an ambush. When he neither sensed, nor saw any sign of his opponent, the warrior heaved a sigh of relief "Finally", he mutters to himself "it's over."

However, his joy is cut short, as one of the crystals, which had been hit by his Kamehameha wave, started to crack and glow, followed by the entire place shaking, with several crystals starting to fall all around him. One fell close to him, forcing to leap away to avoid being hit by it. As he moved, he noticed a glimmer out of the corner of his eye. When he turned to look at it, he noticed it was the gem that was TokiToki, the Supreme Kai of Time's friend.

He reached out to reclaim the orb, but it suddenly glowed brightly, blinding him. When the glow faded and he could see again, he noticed that TokiToki emerged from the orb, now whole. Before he could so much as smile, the space shook again, with more crystals falling and even smashing into each other. It was utter chaos, whatever this place was, it was likely tied to Demigra, and with his death, it seemed this place would follow his fate. He looked at TokiToki and said in an urgent voice "We need to get back to the Time Nest, now, before this whole place collapses on itself!" TokiToki nodded and began charging its energy to transport them back, when another crystal began falling towards them. The young saiyan dodged to the side, but noticed he had been separated from TokiToki, who looked to be about finished gathering his energy. Desperate to reach the bird in time, the young warrior flew with all his might, hoping he'd make it.

However, fate had other plans. Before he was halfway to TokiToki, a black and red rift appeared in front of him, the same ones Demigra used to teleport between realms. Unable to stop himself the saiyan plunged headfirst into the rift, which immediately closed, leaving TokiToki alone. The bird looked saddened at the warriors disappearance before teleporting itself out.

 **Break: Time Nest  
**

TokiToki arrived back at the Time Nest, and saw the Supreme Kai of Time, Trunks, and Son Goku near the steps of the nest itself. The Supreme Kai of Time looked up, and noticed TokiToki had returned but, curiously, Marrock, who had gone to fight Demigra was not with him. Standing up and dusting herself off, the Supreme Kai ran to TokiToki, hoping that the warrior was alright, a sentiment shared by Trunks and Goku as they followed her.

When the three reached TokiToki, the Supreme Kai of Time kneeled in front of the bird and said "TokiToki, I'm so glad you're alright! But, what happened to Marrock? Why isn't he with you? Is he in the city?" TokiToki shook its head, and hooted sadly, as if trying to convey that the young warrior, was no longer with them. Unsure of what TokiToki was trying to say, she attempted to ask another question, but was interrupted by another voice "It's no use trying to find out what happened.", the three looked up to see Lord Beerus and his assistant Whis walking toward them, a grim expression on both their faces.

The Supreme Kai of Time stood up "Why's that Lord Beerus? Do you know what's happened?" she asked, a tinge of concern entering her voice. Beerus looked at her for a moment, before looking up at the ceiling as he said "I managed to see what transpired after Demigra's defeat. A rift opened and the young saiyan fell through it. I'm afraid he's lost to us. Who knows where that rift might have taken him." The three gasped in shock, before looking to Whis to see if it was true or not, sadly their fears were confirmed when Whis solemnly nodded his head, agreeing to what Beerus had stated.

They were crushed, learning that one of the young warriors Trunks had brought into Time Force was lost, either dead or simply placed in another time or space was unknown, but lost all the same. The Supreme Kai of Time started to tear up, she had liked Marrock, he was kind, like Goku, to his friends, and when he fought, he fought to protect, not to boast and brag, or try to prove he was superior. He was a soft spoken individual and a man of few words, but when he spoke, it was with conviction, humility, and sometimes humor. To know he was lost was a blow to her, losing such a kind and strong warrior.

Trunks was in a similar state as he recoiled as if struck. He and Marrock had been working together for a good amount of time and had forged a strong friendship throughout their journey's especially after Marrock had traveled to Trunk's own time to make sure history wouldn't be undone by Demigra, as well as helping him when Demigra had possessed the young demi-saiyan. To know he was lost, it made Trunks feel like he had when Gohan had died in his time line, once again feeling powerless to truly help one he called friend.

Goku held his head down in honor of the young saiyan. He was one of a kind in Goku's mind, a truly strong warrior with a compassionate heart. He put himself into harms way so many times in order to ensure history went as it was supposed to. He respected the younger saiyans strength and humility when out of battle, and his deep conviction to doing the right thing. The young warrior's loss was a blow to the older saiyan, who felt that the universe had lost a great warrior.

 **Break: Unknown Space**

As the group mourned Marrock's loss, far away from the Time Nest, the young saiyan in question floated through an endless abyss, cursing himself for falling into the rift. As he floated in the empty space, he wondered what was happening back in TokiToki City. Had TokiToki managed to return? And if he did, would the Supreme Kai of Time and the others be able to find him?

As his thoughts continued to focus on his friends and fellow Time Force companions, another rift opened up next to him, but this one was different. Instead of the black and red that he attributed to rifts of Demigra's creation, this rift glowed blue. He looked at it carefully, wondering where it led, and if it was really a smart idea to go jumping through random rifts. "Well, it's better than staying here and floating in nothing for the rest of my life." he thought with some apprehension, but deep down he knew he really had no choice.

With a sigh of resignation, the young saiyan went through the rift, hoping that it would at least bring him someplace where he could try to find his way back to the Time Nest. As he did, he was unaware that, instead of the Time Nest or a world that would allow him to contact his comrades, this rift would lead him to a new world. A world of honor, a world of mystery, a world of danger. As the rift closed behind him, he unknowingly left behind his old life as a member of Time Patrol, and would find a new destiny, on a world torn by war.

 **End Chapter**

 **So there we have it, the first chapter of Saiyan of Azeroth. As I said in my introduction any constructive criticism and feedback is more than welcome. If you notice any spelling or grammar mistakes, please feel free to let me know. If you have any ideas or advice you would like to share, please feel free to message me and share your thoughts with me. I hope you guys enjoy, and remember, any flames I see WILL be deleted. Also for those wondering, the ending of the battle between my OC and Demigra is an alternative ending you can get if you finish the final battle quickly enough. If you don't believe me, go check it up on Youtube. See you guys next time.**


End file.
